


Alessia Noah Stilinksi

by emaz0225



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multi, Other, Stiles Stilinski Has a Sister
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 23:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18271454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emaz0225/pseuds/emaz0225
Summary: Stiles has a younger twin sister and she has a secret that Stiles does not know of.





	Alessia Noah Stilinksi

**_First Chapter_ **

* * *

_**Born April 15th, 1995 to Claudia Stilinksi and Noah Stilinksi. She has reddish brown hair and Blue eyes she is a straight A student she is more popular than her twin. She has a little secret she is a Werepheonix she can control her change.** _

_**July 5th, 2011: I wake up and I brush my hair and put it in a bun and I put on some shorts and a white shirt and a light cardigan. I brush my teeth and I call Jackson to wish him a happy birthday I make some breakfast that consists of Watermelon and Yogart. I see Dad come home from work  and I give him a hug. He goes and gets a drink of water and then he goes to get some sleep. I go up to my room and I put my earbuds in and I go on YouTube and listen to music, well I grab my journal and I start my entry.** _

_Dear Journal, July 5th, 2011_

_I wished Jackson a Happy Birthday today, I miss my mother so much. I am still confused on why I am a Werepheonix but I am so I am gonna make the most of it. My dad is still working alot but he still makes time for Stiles and I._

_Lots of love, Alessia Noah Stilinksi._

**_I go on my laptop and I see a message from Danny saying " Party this weekend." I smile and I say I will be there I curl up in a ball and I see Stiles come in and he is talking very fast and I look at him and say " How much Adderall have you had?" He looks at me and says " A lot but I needed to focus." I look at him and shake my head and push him out of my room and I turn on my stereo and I dance to some Britney Spears. Around noon I go downstairs and I go to Trixie and I drive to Parker's and I order 2 things of curly fries for Stiles and dad and I order a chicken Caesar salad for moi. I go home and I hand a curly fries for dad and I eat my salad and drink my apple juice. I go on my phone and I see a text from Vee # Going shopping with Lyds and Kee.# I smile and I check my bank account I have been saving my birthday money and half of my allowance and I see I have 600 in my account. I go up to my room and I see a text from Jackson saying " Come over tonight." I smile he is my sometimes lover and I go over to my box in my closet and I find my favorite matching pair of bra and panties they are light blue with lace. I put them in my droower  and I find a outfit for tonight. I lay on my bed and I sigh and I look up when I hear a knock on my door and I see Dad there and he says " Alessia thank you for the fries." I look at him and I say " I am going to Jackson's for a movie night ." He nods and says " If you need me call me." I nod and he leaves and I grab my phone and I go on my hotmail  and I see a email from S.McCall95@Hotmail.com saying he is gonna beat Stiles butt at Halo this summer._**

**_I laugh and I get up and I go to the bathroom and I have a bath with Peach and Strawberry scented oil. I put my hair in a half up do and I go to my room and I put on a my[outfit](https://pin.it/puyfi3voqaxufb) and I do my nails red and black. I lay on my bed and I put on my red trench coat and I go downstairs and I see Scott here and I mess up his hair and he glares at me. I smile and I get in Trixie and I drive to Whitmore house and he lets me in and his eyes roam up and down my body and he licks his lips and he says " You are a good birthday present." I look at him and say " What would you like first." His eyes light up and he takes me up to his room and he puts mission impossible marathon and He lays on the bed and pats next to the bed and says " I want you to blow me." I nod and get next to him and I rub his groin and I feel mini Jackson stiring alive he groans and I smirk and I pull him out of his gym shorts and I palm him till he is rock hard and I bend down and I mouth him and I lick him my tongue over the vein going towards the head. He moans and I start deepthroating him and He starts thrusting into my mouth in peer pleasure. _**

**_2 hours later : I feel Jackson pull out of me and lay beside me and say " God best present ever." I laugh and say " Even better then your Porsche." He looks at me and says " It comes second." I sit up and I lean over and I grab Jackson Shirt and I get comfy and were on the third movie of the series._ **

**_I fall asleep snuggling Jackson and I relax for the first time awhile._ **


End file.
